


A jack-o-lanterns perspective

by Foxythepirate1



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxythepirate1/pseuds/Foxythepirate1
Summary: Take a view at what a jack-o-lantern is really seeing and thinking
Kudos: 1





	A jack-o-lanterns perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this in class a few days ago, and I know it's late for Halloween, but oh well! Anyways, enjoy my take on what they're thinking about and what they see on Halloween! It's really short by the way.

It’s so cold and a bit windy, there are so many people, so many kids, out getting candy. They’re ringing each doorbell and having so much fun! Meanwhile i’m stuck on this doorstep, sitting all alone, and just waiting for something that’ll never happen! Oh! Someone’s coming and golly! They look absolutely adorable! My person’s door opened and I finally got to hear how they get candy. Everyone’s saying “trick-or-treat” and if they have such a swell costume, they’ll get tons more of that delicious candy! If I could move, I would absolutely dress up, i’ll definitely eat lots of candy, and maybe i’d spook a few others here and there. Well, isn’t that swell! Another kid is coming! Although, he seems to be carrying something a little too heavy to be lookin’ fake. Maybe he designed it? Seems to be a regular old hammer though. Uh-oh. I’m scared. He seems intent on comin’ after me! I can’t move or shout! Curse myself for being a pumpkin! As the kid raised the hammer, I think to myself,” I had a good run in life, even if it was really short. I wish I could have done more. But I guess my time is up, so goodbye.” As soon as I finished that thought, the hammer struck down… His outer shell was broken through and scattered everywhere in pieces as his seeds and guts spilled out on the doorstep. He is so deformed now. I wonder what his final thoughts were. Maybe that kid won’t come over here and leave me be. Woah! It’s so cold and a bit windy...


End file.
